1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disturbance-proof device for frames, and more particularly to such a disturbance-proof device designed for connection between two vertically spaced beams for absorbing shocks upon a disturbance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is inevitable that a frame will be subjected to disturbances in its serving life. Although there have been many improvements in materials and manufacturing techniques, the disturbance-proof design of a frame still remains impractical without advanced development.
The conventional disturbance resistant design of a frame adopts the concept of its material features to resist disturbances. However, damage to frames still results due to a large deformation of members in frames caused by disturbances.
Frames in certain areas where disturbances tend to occur must be specially designed so that vibration energy induced by disturbances can be absorbed or lessened and that the functions of frames can be ensured. Therefore, the present invention is developed to absorb the disturbance-induced energy and to increase the vibration resistibility of frames.